1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accounting method and apparatus used in a computer network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating time-based and/or byte-based accounting for various significant start/stop events using standard Internet protocol, such as the Remote Authentication Dial-In User Service (RADIUS) protocol.
2. Background
The ability to provide computer networking capabilities to the home personal computer (PC) is typically provided by telephone companies (Telcos) or commercial Internet Service Providers (ISPs) who operate network access points along the information superhighway. Network access points which are commonly referred to as Points of Presence or PoPs are located within wide area networks (WAN) and serve to house the network interfaces and service components necessary to provide routing, bridging and other essential networking functions. It is through these network access points that the user is able to connect with public domains, such as the Internet and private domains, such as the user's employer's intra-net.
Currently, Telcos and ISPs are limited in the means by which they can charge customers for their product Basically, Telcos and ISPs are confined to either charging a flat fee, typically on a monthly basis, thus allowing the user united network access for the specified period, or charging the user on a rate basis, typically an hourly rate. These billing schemes are primitive because the current capabilities possessed by the Telcos and ISPs provide only a simplified means of accounting for the events which a user undertakes during the time the user is logged on to the access point. Current technology only allows for the Telco or ISP to account for the duration of the period from when a user logs-on to the Telco or ISP and when the user subsequently logs-off.
As an example, a user implements a “dashboard” application on their host/computer which requires them to input identification and authorization information. This information is then sent via modem and telephone line to the Telco or ISP operated access point. A network access server (NAS) receives the identification and authorization information and proxies it to an authentication, authorization and accounting server. Once the server verifies the user authentication and authorization it grants the user logon access to downstream public and private networks. At this point a counter within the NAS is engaged which begins tracking the duration of the log-on session as well as the byte count encountered during the session. Subsequently, when the user desires to log off or a log off is warranted by other means outside of the control of the user, the counter within the NAS is disengaged and the appropriate accounting data is forwarded to the accounting server.
The Telco or ISP would benefit from having a more developed accounting scheme which allows for the tracking of various major events which occur during the life of the logon session. For example, through the Telco or ISP the user is capable of connecting with various services (e.g. the Internet, private intra nets, private pay-for-access domains). Additionally, once the user has initialized or connected to the service, the individual. PPP connections and PPP disconnections in to and out of the service can be accounted for. Such multiple-level accounting would provide the Telco or ISP with flexibility in devising sophisticated rate schemes. The ISPs and Telcos would no longer be restricted by rate schemes solely based on account logon and account logoff, but rather customers could be charged in accordance to the specific services which they access and the duration, byte-count or quantity of the connections to those service. The ability to account for service establishment and PPP connections allows Telcos and ISPs to offer their customers (i.e. computer users) cost effective access to communities of interest (i.e. those domains sites which are designated as pay-per-use.) Telcos and ISPs would be afforded the capability to provide detailed billing information and create various service options.